The present invention generally relates to footpedals for controlling various apparatus and is more particularly directed to a foot operated control for ophthalmic surgical apparatus such as, for example, for controlling the operation of handpieces during ophthalmic surgery. Still more particularly, the present invention is directed to footpedal apparatus for the control of irrigation, aspiration in connection with phacoemulsification of natural lenses.
Ophthalmic surgical apparatus such as phacoemulsification apparatus, hereinabove noted, typically includes operating controls for regulating perimeters, or functions, of the apparatus. The apparatus generally includes a handpiece for ultrasonic emulsifying a natural lens while irrigating the eye and aspirating particles of emulsified lens.
Various modalities of operation may be utilized in difficult phacoemulsification apparatus which pertain to controlling various phases of the procedure.
Typical apparatus includes a control cabinet, power supply, vacuum pump, as well as associated electronic hardware for operating a multi-function handpiece in order to sonically emulsify eye tissue, irritate the eye with saline solution, and aspirate the emulsified lens from the eye.
The control system typically utilizes a footpedal module which enables the operator to control many perimeters associated with the operation. Such perimeters include the aspiration rate, the intensity power applied to phaco handpiece as well as modes of operation of the handpiece itself. Thus, the use of the handpiece is facilitated by delegating these control functions to the footpedal device.
Heretofore, footpedal device systems have been utilized which provide a variety of pneumatic and electrical actuators to control the ophthalmic surgical apparatus. As an example, the footpedal control systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,901 provide for a virtually unlimited number of control variations and modes for operating phacoemulsification apparatus. This patent is incorporated herewith in its entirety in order to provide a teaching of the multitude of operating perimeters which fall in the scope of the present invention.
Because of the importance of the control features provided by footpedals, such devices must be user friendly in order to provide a surgeon the comfort and reliability expected in order not to initiate any disruption of the surgeon's concentration when performing surgery.
As may be expected, different types of footpedals are preferred by various surgeons, with some surgeons preferring an accelerator type pedal in which the sole of the surgeon's foot is utilized for depression, while others desire a pedal operable by the surgeon's toe in order to depress the pedal.
In the past, this has led to the development of a multitude of footpedal devices of diverse configuration in order to provide the comfort and reliability desired by individual surgeons.
Unfortunately, when phacoemulsification apparatus is utilized by a number of physicians, a change in footpedals is often required, which is often inconvenient and may require recalibration of the apparatus. In addition, such alternative footpedals may not be available or offered by a manufacturer.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a footpedal which can be utilized by all attending physicians despite their preference for toe or sole activated pedals. The present invention fulfills that need, while at the same time providing a footpedal which is comfortable to use in either a toe or sole depression configuration.